


Stardust, Stars, Waking Up

by alittlewhitecat



Series: A Star Wars Retelling [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fix-It, Hospitals, One-liner cassian, Slow Burn, bodhi is friendship goals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9063016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlewhitecat/pseuds/alittlewhitecat
Summary: The next thing she felt was not incineration by Death Star blast, but the familiar floor of an Imperial spaceship. Jyn and Cassian survive. The rest of Star Wars happens.





	1. Chapter 1

It was getting brighter, so bright now that it hurt to look (it would have hurt to look at anyway, though) and she was suddenly, fiercly glad that Cassian was with her. 

She closed her eyes and turned her head to his ear, burying it deep into his dark hair; breathing in the smell of oil and hope and blood as he clutched her even tighter--

And suddenly the two of them were airborne. Jyn felt a lurch in her stomach as the world flipped on it's axis--she gripped Cassian close to her, and the next thing she felt was not incineration by the blast, but instead the hard familiar floor of an Imperial Space ship.

"Wha-," she coughed, arms still around her shivering teammate. "Bodhi?"

The tired man blinked back at her, and a smile dawned on his face. "Jyn! Cassian! I couldn't believe it when I saw it was you two, I had one of the droids on this ship grab you-"

Jyn stared at him, uncomprehending. 

"...You saved us," she said. "We're not...dead?"

Bodhi grinned. "Nope." 

A few moments passed.

Jyn let go(somewhat reluctantly) of Cassian, got up, and grabbed a surprised Bodhi Rook into a bear hug before promptly fainting.

\---

 

She woke up to a white ceiling and the calm beeping of the med bay.

To her right on the next bed was a sleeping Cassian--she felt a wave of relief course through her at that--and to her left was a stern looking med-droid. 

"You are not to get out of bed, Jyn Erso," it beeped at her. "You have experienced extreme shock and we are waiting on the next bacta shipment to come in today.  Mon Mothma has instructed me to tell you that you are safe here, and she will be coming to speak with you shortly."

Jyn blinked at that, and slipped back into sleep.

When she woke up again, Mon Mothma was smiling down at her.

"Jyn Erso, we cannot thank you enough for what you've done. No, lay back down, it's quite alright," she held out a hand to stop Jyn when she struggled to sit up. "I thought you should be the first to know. We have successfully given the plans to the Princess Leia of Alderaan, and we have found the flaw your father created. We couldn't have done this without you."

" Thank you," she rasped. "What about-?"

Mon Mothma looked at her sadly. "Among your original crew, only Bodhi Rook, Cassian Andor, and you have returned to the rebel base. I am sorry. You are all, however, expected to make a full recovery."

Jyn blinked back tears. Mon Mothma took her hand and smiled at her. "They will be remembered for their courage. You will all be. Jyn Erso, you will always henceforth be welcomed here, and the Council has decided to offer you a place as Lieutenant, if you'll have it."

Jyn didn't know what to think, at that.

"Of course, you don't have to decide now." Mon Mothma got up. "I must go to the Council meeting now. The healers will see to your full recovery. Get well soon, Jyn." With a last smile at Jyn, she left the med ba.

In came a healer, who fussed at Jyn until she fell asleep again. 

 

\---

 

The next time she woke up, the lights were dimly lit and she could only hear the faint sounds of droids whirring about. Cassian was still asleep, and the shadows under his eyes were still there. She felt sore all over but she managed to slip out of her bed and into Cassian's, who did not stir as she curled herself around him and drifted back to sleep.

 

\--

Her dreams were full of a dark haired man with a sad smile spinning her around as they danced.

\---

"Jyn," someone said. She grumbled in response. Something was tickling her nose; hair maybe? Something smelled like oil and blood and--

 

She opened her eyes. Cassian was inches away from her face, smiling fondly at her. It was... doing flip flopping things to her heart.  "It isn't quite how I imagined getting you into bed with me would look like, but-"

 

Jyn halfheartedly whacked him on the shoulder and snuggled deeper into him as his arm curled tighter around her.

 

\---to be continued

 

rogue 1 broke me i can't let it end like that ;_;


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't sleep so here's next chapter

The next couple of days became fairly routine. The med-droid or healer would walk in, make disapproving noises at seeing Jyn and Cassian in the same bed, but ultimately would leave them be. Jyn thought hat perhaps this was because she'd snarled at them the first time they'd tried to pull the two apart.

She supposed that this was...  something, now. This thing of Jyn sneaking into Cassian's bed after the lights dimmed; his hand seeking hers under the blanket as they curled around each other. They always woke up facing each other. 

She counted his breaths on the back of her neck. One, two, and by the time she got to three, she was already asleep.

 

\---

When the time came for them to move out of the med-bay and into their own quarters, Cassian had left first, saying that it had been ages since he'd done his laundry. Jyn felt a small stab of nervous fear as she stood with her meagre pack of belongings outside of Cassian's door. She'd seen Mon Mothma earlier, spoke to her about the decision she made.

What was she doing? She never did this--she never, she never, Cassian, what if-

 

It opened and he stepped out, leaning over her with a fond smile. He pulled her close. She wrapped her arms around him.

 

"Jyn," he said. "Are you here to say goodbye?"

 

Jyn realized with a jolt that Cassian thought she wasn't staying. The first time they'd met, she  _had_ told him that she loved freedom most of all.

She looked up at him. "That's  _Lieutenant_ Jyn to you."

The stunned smile that spread across his face made her feel very light inside.

She followed him into his room, and then soon it became  _their_ room.

\---

 

The whole base was awash with rumours that the legendary heros, Jyn Erso and Cassian Andor, were sharing a room and were in love. Men thumped Cassian's back in the hallway, and women would smile at Jyn encouragingly(some not without a little bit of jealousy.) and toast their caf to them.

But that wasn't how it was, was it? Not really, anyway. They shared a bed, yes, and her body fit perfectly into his--and when one woke shivering from nightmares, the other would stay and whisper encouraging words until both fell asleep again...but as for anything else? there was nothing else.

 

Love had never been a luxury she could afford.

 

\---

to be continued , thanks everyone hope you like it


	3. The feel train

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feels incoming

The first mission she had as a member of the Rebellion was a smuggling one in Mos Eisley.

The ride there was peaceful so far. The only ones on the ship were her, Cassian, and a droid. Bodhi was still under med supervision and wouldn't be piloting anything for a while. 

Jyn was to be disguised as a bounty hunter, and Cassian as a weapons merchant.

The Empire would be looking for them; Jyn in particular, and she wondered if her luck would hold out yet again. As missions went, it should be a relatively safe one. They were only paying the supplier and getting out. But Jyn had been raised to be cautious, and she closed her eyes and tried to meditate.

"Jyn," Cassian lounged from the doorway. "Caf?"

She perked up at that. "Yes," and Cassian loped to the seat next to her, handing her the steaming cup. "Cheers," he said.

They clinked the cups together. 

"...I still don't believe it," Jyn  said after a long silence. 

Her teammate looked up at her over his caf. "Neither do I," he sighed. "I spent so much time focusing on doing the mission that I never thought of what I'd do in case I succeeded."

Jyn smiled at him wryly. "I've thought about farming like my parents did, after this. Settling down. Traveling. Maybe."

Cassian drew her close to him, and she leaned her head on his shoulder as they looked through the window at the stars speeding past them. "I hear Naboo is quite beautiful," he said. "My parents traveled there after they got married. If i survive after all this, I think I'll travel."

 "Let's go there first," the words slipped out of her before she realized what she was saying. She felt a surge of panic, but it seemed like her mouth wasn't done embarassing her yet. "Come with me."

Cassian pressed a kiss to her forehead and drew her closer. "I'll go wherever you go, Stardust." They stayed like that for a while, and when she felt herself slipping off to sleep, he picked her up and gently placed her in bed before slipping under the covers as well.

That night, her dreams were sweet.

 

\---

tbc.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for the support:)

She woke up with his chin pressed against her forehead. He needed to shave, she thought absentmindedly. 

He began to stir, and she found herself smiling at him when he opened his eyes. 

"We've arrived," she said. 

He looked at her, uncomprehending, before he blinked and groaned. "Oh alright," and soon afterwards they were dressed and walking down to meet the droid.

"Stay on standby in case we need a quick exit," Jyn told the R2 model. It beeped at her in agreement, and scurried off to the pilot's seat. She turned and look at Cassian through her helmet. "Ready?"

The corner of his mouth quirked up. "You really do look like a bounty hunter. After you,"

Taking a deep breath in, Jyn stepped out into the foreign world of Mos Eisley, and hoped that her luck would hold out.

 

\---

They were to meet the supplier at The Cantina. The streets on the way there were full of squawking traders and screaming children; Jyn wanted desperately to reach out for Cassian, but she was a heartless bounty hunter now, so she made herself content with a glance at the dark haired man. He looked back at at her, his eyes softening slightly under his hood, before they both turned their gazes away.

They finally arrived, and Jyn made careful note of all exits and entrances in the tavern. This place was as seedy as they come. They took a seat at one of the corner tables, and leisurely scanned the area for their supplier. Cassian ordered a drink from the bartender, and Jyn gave him a look. He grinned in response. He was impossible.

A green alien slid into the seat across from them. "You are the customers?" It hissed. 

"Yes," Jyn said. "We want to see the shipment first."

The alien inclined its head. "Show me you can pay, and I will take you to the bacta."

Cassian took out the lockbag filled with credits, and showed it to the supplier, who hissed in approval. It got up, motioning for the rebels to follow, and Jyn shared a look with Cassian before they followed the alien.

Soon enough Jyn realized that the alien was not, in fact, taking them to the shipyard. 

"Hey," she said, taking out her blaster and pressing it to the back of the supplier. "Where are you taking us?" 

A sniper shot through the head of the alien was her answer. Cassian, responding quickly, located and shot at the offender, who crumbled to the floor. "Let's go," he said.

They quickly made their way to the shipyard, scanning and ducking behind walls and buildings in fear of other snipers. There seemed to be a few, and their shots pinged harmlessly around the two rebels who were constantly moving. They managed to gain a lead on their attackers, but it wouldn't last long. 

"Go to the ship and get it ready," Cassian panted into her ear. "I'll be back--" he held up a key he'd apparently taken from the dead supplier. "-soon. His ship's just south of ours. Go!" He pushed her forward, their ship was just in front of them now, and she shouted after him, but he was already running, and she quashed down the rising fear that this would be the last time she saw him.

She ran into their ship, heart pounding, and alerted the droid to take them south. "Stupid, stupid Cassian," she said through gritted teeth.

"Hang back a bit," she instructed the R2 unit. Her teammate was a few ship lengths in front of them. 

Cassian must have known they  were there though, as he raised an arm in salute before ducking into a small grey ship. With bated breath, Jyn waited, watching for any sign of trouble.

There was a  _ping!_ on the side of the ship. Jyn cursed and spun around. They'd been found. She ran to a window and opened it, quickly letting out a few shots from her blaster rifle. One pursuer crumpled. There were still 5 running towards the ship. She took cover and glanced quickly at the ship that Cassian had disappeared into. Where was he? She took another shot, and managed to hit the leg of one of the hooded beings. 

She looked again, and felt instant relief. There he was. She shut the window and yelled at the droid to open the ship; within seconds, Cassian had joined them and the ship lifted off into the sky. The pursuers had gotten dangerously close--Cassian had fired off a few shots, but there was still one attacker left who shook his fist angrily at them as they left the planet. 

Cassian collapsed spread-eagle on the floor, panting. As far as Jyn could see, there weren't any obvious injuries on him. 

"Hyperdrive," she instructed the droid, who began making calculations. 

Jyn stared at Cassian in rising anger before taking off her helmet and stomping over to him. "You kriffing idiot!" She grabbed him by the front of his shirt. "What the hell was that?!"

Cassian had put his hands up in a show of surrender. "Jyn," he began.

"You could have died! Why the Force would you go in there alone?! " Jyn was seeing red at this point. "What if there'd been someone else in that ship? How the Force would I know if you'd needed help or were dead?! You know I'd never leave you but I had 5 of them on me!"

She finished, glaring at him. He looked surprised, and then regretful. "Jyn," he held up the key to the other ship, before pulling her close and resting his head on hers. She blinked furious tears away into the side of his jacket. "Jyn, I found out where he keeps all his bacta. He's actually a bacta supplier-he must've been compromised, or decided to rob us-" He held onto her tightly- "-but I found out where he keeps it. I've got the key for it-I didn't have time to explain. Jyn, Jyn, I'm sorry--"

Jyn stared at him for a moment, before, against all rational thought, she grabbed Cassian Andor and kissed him.

 

\---

tbc 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went through and edited everything before this
> 
> Sorry for that chapter i deleted, I posted it when I was half awake and it really didn't add anything to the plot. I promise I will write better and more to make up for it

His lips were warm and dry, and for a moment she wasn't sure what she was doing or if she was dreaming. Maybe this whole thing to Mos Eisley was a strange dream, she thought idly, but at least this part of it wasn't so bad. 

 

Then his hands came up to fist through her hair, and he deepened the kiss, swallowing her gasp. They pulled apart, panting slightly, and his eyes were dark, as if he were seeing her for the first time--she was sure her eyes were wide as the galaxy--but then the spell broke, and they started franticly laying what felt like a million kisses on the other's lips.

"Cassian," She mumbled against his mouth, feeling the stubble. "Don't-do-that-ever-again-"

They were kissing very messily now, and she felt his teeth knock against hers as his hands came to rest against the small of her back. She'd looped an arm around his neck and her other hand was holding tight to the front of his shirt. "Jyn," he said, and it was an answer and a prayer at the same time. "Jyn."

They'd stopped kissing now, and he turned his face slightly to rest against hers. She closed her eyes.

He smiled and pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth. 

"I was wondering when we'd get to do that," he said, slightly breathless. His eyelashes were soft against her skin. 

They stayed there like that, until the droid beeped that the Rebel Aliiance was requesting an update. Cassian groaned, and looked extremely put out at having to get up, but Jyn pushed at him and he went unsteadily to the radio.

She sat up and let her head clunk against the wall of the ship, smiling. 

\---

They'd gotten permission to retrieve the bacta shipment with their key. Cassian had unencrypted the data on it, and they'd set course for Coruscant. Jyn had double checked the ship's fuel tank, and they shared secret smiles as they went about making sure everything was running correctly. 

It was getting late. Jyn got up to use the fresher, and when she came out, Cassian was shirtless and undressing for bed.

She felt a slight heat rise to her cheeks as her eyes flicked over his muscular frame. It wasn't anything she hadn't seen before, but considering their impromptu kissing session earlier, things were different, now. 

They both slid under the covers, smiling at each other. He was looking at her, so gently,  and she felt simultaneously out of her depth and right at home. He reached a hand out to pull her closer. Their legs tangled together. 

She could do this every night. 

His eyes were searching hers. "We'll go to Naboo first," he said. "And I think your parents farm is still there, on Lah'Mu."

Oh. She felt something wet slide across her face, and she nodded. He pulled her closer, and she felt all the tension in her suddenly loosen.

It was easy for her to fall asleep.

She didn't dream. 

She didn't need to. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbc? 
> 
> i think this is merging with my darth vader story so we'll see


End file.
